zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Berserk Fury
The Berserk Fury (Berserk Führer in the Japanese release) is a Tyrannosaurus type of Zoid, one of over 200 species of biomechanical life forms around which the Zoids model, anime, and game franchise is based. The Berserk Fury is a major Zoid the Zoids: New Century Zero and Zoids: Fuzors anime series (both times as the "rival" of the Liger Zero) and plays a significant role in the Zoids Battle Story. Overview The Berserk Fury is a Tyrannosaurus-type Zoid, created by the Guylos Empire, and used during the various wars on Zi. Like the Liger Zero, the Berserk Fury is directly derived form a wild Zoid type, rather than being an artificial body. In this case it is derived from a wild Tyrannosaur Zoid. As a result of this, the Fury is very agile and responsive, and more intelligent than a normal Zoid. The Fury's speed and agility are further enhanced by the numerous thrusters mounted on its body, which allow the Zoid to hover a short distance above the ground. Its power is said to surpass its predecessor, the Geno Breaker. The Berserk Fury is armed with a Charged Particle Cannon as its main weapon, based on the Death Saurer's most potent weapon. As a backup, it is equipped with a pair of multi-function blades known as the Buster Claws. Each Buster Claw can act as a powerful beam cannon, a high speed Magnesser drill or an energy shield generator. They can also be used to enhance the power of its main cannon. In the anime, as well as in the games and the TOMY Promo footage, the Buster Claws have the additional function of secondary Charged Particle Cannons, allowing it to fire three Charged Particle beams at once, giving it more power in a single blast than almost any other zoid of the same size. Storm Führer The Berserk Fury's CAS unit is designed to enhance the Zoid's already formidable speed and agility. The CP-27 Storm Unit removes the Buster Claws, but increases the Zoid's speed to an incredible 450 km/h. In addition, the CAS adds a pair of claws similar to the Geno Breaker's X-Breakers. Storm Tyrann This Neo-Zenabas Zoid is a version of the Storm Führer. Overall it possesses greater system performance. Berserk Tyrann The Berserk Tyrann is a Neo-Zenabas version of the Berserk Fury, that surpasses the performance of the original. It is unknown which of the Storm Tyrann and Berserk Tyrann were produced first. Battle Story appearances The Berserk Fury was initially developed alongside the Liger Zero by the Empire. However, when the Zero was stolen the program was considerably delayed. As a result, the first appearance of the Berserk Fury was during the Helic Republic invasion of the Dark Continent of Nyx in ZAC 2101. The Eisen Dragoon Unit, under the leadership of Wolff Muroa, was equipped with Berserk Furies and sent to halt the progress of the Liger Zero-equipped Ray Force. The Ray Force was almost wiped out by the Dragoons, and only the arrival of Helic Gunblusters prevented the unit's total destruction. During the Eisen Dragoons' uprising in ZAC 2102, the Berserk Fury was used against Guylos forces as well. The Zoid again proved its effectiveness in combat, managing to effortlessly destroy other Guylos Zoids, including its predecessor, the Geno Saurer. The Eisen Dragoons' coup of the Guylos Empire was a success, reforming it into the Neo-Zenebas Empire. The subsequent invasion of the Central Continent routed the Helic Republic, the survivors retreating to the Eastern Continent. Upon arrival, they encountered a group of scientists from the Guylos Empire and the ZOITEC corporation. The three groups combined to rebuild the Republican army, and during this period the Berserk Fury platform was developed in a new form. The Gairyuki was the combination of the Berserk Fury's base form with ZOITEC-designed Blox armour and the Republic's recently developed Ray-Absorbing Charged Particle Cannon. Ironically, the Neo-Zenebas Empire chose not to use the Berserk Fury, despite its successful contribution to the coup, due to its Guylos influence. Instead, it was replaced in service by the uniquely Zenebas Seismosaurus and Energy Liger designs. However, a small number of modified Berserk Furies would continue to serve some Zenebas units under the name Sturm Tyrann and Berserk Tyrann. Media appearances Anime New Century Zero .]] The Berserk Fury features heavily in the final six episodes of Zoids: New Century Zero, discovered by the Backdraft Group and piloted by the child prodigy, Vega Obscura. It is the rival of the Liger Zero piloted by Bit Cloud, and is also a unique Ultimate X Zoid. Also like the Liger Zero, it has a mind of its own and a desire to fight a worthy opponent. When not under Vega's control the Berserk Fury becomes feral and even more dangerous. In its first appearance, it defeated both the Blitz and Lightning Teams without even its base CAS system installed. Before it could inflict the coup de grace with its charged particle cannon, the Berserk Fury retreated at the command of Vega's manager, Sarah. The Berserk Fury would then be equipped with its armour by the backdraft and go on to compete in the Royal Cup tournament. The backdraft planned to overthrow the Zoids Battle Commission by using the Berserk Fury to defeat all the competing teams while the Backdraft headquarters used a Death Stinger's charged particle cannon to shoot down all the judge satellites. The Berserk Fury laid waste to everything it faced, even simultaneously defeating three Geno Saurers sent by the traitorous Alteil to destroy it after surviving a combined assault from all sides by their charged particle cannons. The final episode features a two-against-one battle between the Berserk Fury and the Blitz team's Shadow Fox and Liger Zero Panzer. Initially dominating its opponents; at one point the Fury had both the Shadow Fox and Panzer on the ground, and was charging all three of its charged particle cannons. The victory was ruined when a falling judge satellite was detected. Instead of destroying the Liger Zero, or forcing the Blitz Team to surrender, Vega saved everyone (including himself) by firing the charged particle cannons at the satellite. Zero Panzer was able to get to its feet and destroy what was left, and then shed its overheating armor. Brad and his Shadow Fox bought Bit enough time to transform into his only remaining armor: basic white. The Berserk Fury finally met its match when the Liger Zero transformed into its base armor and faced off against it one-on-one. Fighting atop the back of an old Ultrasaurus wreck, the Berserk Fury went out of control, trying to defeat the Liger Zero on its own after Vega was knocked unconscious. Eventually, a prolonged strike laser claw to the throat finally disabled the Fury, foiling the Backdraft's nefarious plan and leaving the Blitz team's Liger Zero as the champion of the Royal Cup. Fuzors The Berserk Fury also appears in Zoids: Fuzors. The Berserk Fury is piloted by Blake of the Savage Hammer Team, and is capable of combining with the Buster Eagle to form the Buster Fury Fuzor. Fusion with the Buster Eagle grants the Berserk Fury access to its missiles and buster cannons, as well as granting it full-flight capabilities. However, the Buster Fury, like all Fuzors, has a time limit on how long it can stay combined before running out of power. The Buster Fury would serve as a counterpoint to RD's Liger Zero Phoenix. Originally, Blake piloted a Geno Saurer, which was destroyed in a battle by RD's Liger Zero. Sandra, of Savage Hammer, convinced Blake that RD sabotaged his Zoid, causing him to lose, and offered him the Berserk Fury and a place on Savage Hammer. Thus, a heated rivalry between Blake and RD was born. Blake would use this Berserk Fury to attack RD on several occasions, as well as to battle the Mach Storm team. In episode 3, Blake would also be given the Buster Eagle, to fuse with his Zoid. The Buster Fury was destroyed in a sneak attack by the Energy Liger in episode 13. In the next episode, the Zoid is declared destroyed beyond repair, and unsalvagable for parts. It is replaced later in the episode by a Gairyuki. Even though no other Berserk Furys were seen during the series, it was implied that Blake's Zoid was by no means unique, though its ability to combine with the Buster Eagle was. Manga Chaotic Century thumb|150px|left|The BFSE clashes with Caesar thumb|150px|right|Lucifer Blade After being defeated by Van and the newly evolved Caesar, Raven disappears for a time. He soon reappears with the Berserk Fury Shadow Edge. This new Zoid (which resembles Shadow) is first seen effortlessly chopping up a custom Iron Kong made for the Prozen Knights and destryoing the Geno Breaker piloted by Hanna Hanna of the Prozen Knights. Its last appearance is in Alca Canyon where it does battle with Van's Liger Zero Caesar the King. The Shadow Edge, rather than carrying Buster Claws, sports a set of heavier blades, which can charge with energy. This is used to great effect in its special attack, Lucifer Blade (translated overly literally as "Blade of the Fallen Angel of Light" in the English release), which involves it charging them and rushing the enemy in a style reminiscent of the Schneider. New Century The Berserk Fury makes an appearance in the fourth chapter of the Zoids: New Century Zero manga adaptation. Piloted by Alteil (as opposed to Vega Obscura, as in the anime series), it attacks the Zoids Championship arena, in order to destroy the strongest Zoids and spearhead the Backdraft group's plans for world domination. Bit Cloud faces the Berserk Fury with his Liger Zero Panzer, but is forced to jettison the Panzer armour after using up all its firepower to save the Blitz team's hovercargo as the battle arena collapses from the force of the Berserk Fury's Charged Particle Cannon. As more debris rains down on the Hovercargo, the now armourless Liger Zero jumps in the way to shield its teammates, and Alteil uses this opportunity to stab the Liger Zero with the Berserk Fury's magnesser drill. Seemingly defeating his opponent, Alteil opens fire and prepares to finish off the Hovercargo. However, the Liger Zero revives and destroys one of the Fury's buster claws, and after evading another blast from the Berserk Fury's charged particle cannon, defeats it with its Strike Laser Claw. The depiction of the Berserk Fury in the New Century manga differed from its anime counterpart. In addition to having a different pilot, no reference is made to it being an Ultimate X, and its charged particle beam possesses the ability to curve its trajectory and split into multiple, narrower beams. Video Games Zoids Saga In the Zoids Saga series of Game Boy Advance games, the Berserk Führer possesses an additional two CAS forms. Besides the Sturm Führer, the other two types are the Berserk Fury Z (The Z is thought to stand for Zenebas) and Jagd Führer, each one has properties corresponding to the Liger Zero's Schneider, Panzer and Jager forms, but some similar properties can overlap. In-game, it also features a 'Diffused Charged Particle Cannon', capable of hitting every enemy at once. This version of the charged particle cannon is also used by Geno Flame, Geno Hydra (and its variants), and Death Saurer (and its variants). The player fights a Berserk Führer in the final battle on the northern continent. It is piloted by Vega, who fights alongside Leviathe (in a purple Geno Breaker), and Blood (in a Geno Hyrda). The player can later obtain a Berserk Führer, along with all of it variants. Image:Saga2_Berserk_Fury.png‎|''Berserk Führer'' Image:Saga2_Sturm_Fury.png‎|''Sturm Führer'' Image:Saga2_Jagd_Fury.png‎|''Jagd Führer'' Image:Saga2_Berserk_Fury_Z.png‎|''Berserk Fury Z'' Zoids VS series Both the Berserk Fury and the Sturm Führer make an appearance in the Zoids VS games. In the English-language release of Zoids VS II (Zoids: Battle Legends), the Berserk Fury's name remained the Berserk Führer, despite several other Zoids going by their New American Release names, such as the Sabre Tiger (reffered to as Zaber Fang) and Salamander (Pteramander). The Sturm Tyrann is also erroneously referred to as "Strum Tyrann". In Zoids VS II (Zoids Battle Legends), the player fights a Berserk Führer in the 12th and final battle of the New Century Zero Battle Mode. It is again piloted by Vega, who ironically fights alongside Hooma (who tried to destroy the Berserk Führer in the anime). Trading Cards The Berserk Führer was featured in both the Zoids Scramble and Zoids Card Colosseum releases of Zoids Trading Cards. The Storm Führer was also available in both of these releases, and the Buster Führer was available with Zoids Scramble. Models New Japanese Release * Assembly required. (Snap-together, no glue needed. Scissors or X-acto knife recommended for trimming off excess plastic bits.) * The model's colours are moulded into the plastic, and it does not need any paint. The Berserk Fury kit comes on fifteen frames, along with a battery-operated motor, two body sections, two jaw pieces, a semi-transparent canopy cover, twenty-four rubber caps and a small blue pilot figure. The Berserk Fury is moulded in lavender and black, with silver teeth and claws, and a red canopy. A number of the frames were re-used in the Gairyuki. Interestingly enough, while the Zoid was meant to be a part of the Eisen Dragoons unit, due to a printing error, it came with Prozen Knights stickers. The Berserk Fury is one of the more complicated model kits in the Zoids line and is rather difficult to build. The Berserk Fury uses a pair of "AAA" sized batteries for motion, and is rare amongst Zoids that it has two motorised modes. In the first mode, once activated, the Zoid walks forwards with its arms waving and the tail sweeping side to side. In the second mode the Zoid stands still, but opens up the intake vents on its tail while deploying its Charged Particle Cannon. In both modes, the Berserk Fury's Buster Claws can be manually positioned and opened. TOMY also released an upgrade kit for the Berserk Fury, the CP-27 Storm unit. The kit took the form of an additional set of armour that could be connected onto the Berserk Fury's body in place of the units existing armour, drastically changing its appearance. The Berserk Fury was released in 2001, with production continuing semi-regularly until about 2004. The Berserk Fury was also released as one of two King of Flexible Mobile kits, under the number KZ-02. The model was made in die-cast at 1/100 scale, and was fully poseable. Several chromed versions were released by Leoshop of Taiwan. New American Release The Berserk Fury was released in the United States by Hasbro. The Zoid's name was changed from "Berserk Führer", as the NJR name was deemed to be offensive. No changes were made to the sticker sheet, which still shows its original name in katakana; the name on the box changed, and oddly, its maximum speed was printed as 390 km/h instead of 340 km/h. The Berserk Fury was also released under Hasbro Action Figures line. It featured plastic projectiles that fired from the buster claws. The Zoid was also re-released in near identical packaging as a part of the New Pacific Release. Sturm Tyrann In 2003, a limited edition version of the Berserk Fury was released in Japan by TOMY with a special box art done by Yuji Kaida. This version, known as the Sturm Tyrann, was recoloured in red, black and gold. The sticker sheet was redesigned to display the Sturm Tyrann as a Neo-Zenebas Zoid, and the model came with a similarly recoloured version of the CP-27 Storm Unit CAS. The kit included enough parts to create a recolored Berserk Fury known as the Berserk Tyrann, which had gold buster claws. The kits short production run made it elusive for most collectors fetching high prices presently on online auction sites. Examples from eBay that are available for purchase are usually $200 while examples up for bid can go up to $500 at the most. Fuzors The Berserk Fury was released as part of the Fuzors line, under the name Buster Fury. A new frame was included that contained a modified backpack to accommodate the recolored Buster Eagle that was supplied with the model, as well as new feet that would allow it to walk with the eagle mounted on it. The Zoid came with a new sticker sheet and a miniature figure of Blake instead of the regular pilot figure. A production flaw in some, however, caused the kits movement to malfunction due to a broken gear component in the motor. Berserk Führer can also be combined with Nightwise or Flyscissors. Side panels of their respective boxes (not shown on the Berserk Führer's) show them combining, though no actual instructions are included. Related Zoids Berserk Fury is part of a 'Fuzor' known as Buster Fury. This Fuzor Zoid combines the Fury and the Buster Eagle. A limited exclusive resin CAS for the Berserk Fury was done called the Mass Production Type which features a Buster Cannon with a remodeled mount, a visor, a pincer-like arm and new armor panels. It was sold at Wonder Fest in Japan in 2006. It was also depicted in an artwork by Mercy Rabbit, the same artist who did ZGe, which is probably the CAS' inspiration. The Gairyuki is a derivative of the Berserk Fury design. The core body of the two Zoid models is shared, and in the Battle Story, the Gairyuki is based on the same Wild Zoid as the Berserk Fury. It therefore shares the same production problem with the motor not being able to move because of a broken gear. Image:Bfmass.jpg|Buster Fury Mass Production Type File:Z_mercy200411naoshi.jpg|Buster Fury MP illustration Image:Img008.jpg|Diloforce-Berserk Fury Instructions Both the Nightwise and Flyscissors are shown fusing with the Fury on the side pannels of thier respective NJR boxes. There are no instructions on how to perform this fusion. In addition, the Zoid Diloforce can be broken up and used as custom parts for the Berserk Fury. The zoid Grounchar can be used similarly. Category:Zoids Category:Tyrannosaur-Type Zoids Category:Neo-Zenebas Empire Zoids Category:Fuzor Zoids